Santana Lopez
by Anime Girl23
Summary: Part 11 of the blind!Puck verse - It wasn't only Puck's life that changed after the accident. Everyone had their own reactions and their lives were impacted too. This is Santana Lopez's story. Brittany/Santana and Puck/Quinn


Hey, everyone! Okay, so this one didn't get out as soon as I'd hoped, but things have been insane and I have a new laptop, so... Better late than never, right?

For anyone new to the verse, it begins with Here In The Dark (Our Two Hearts Are One), followed by Deborah Puckerman, Mike Chang, Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Tina Cohen-Chang, Artie Abrams, Brittany S. Pierce, and then Santana Lopez. Also, for anyone new:

**When I post the next parts of this verse, they will be independent one-shots, so if you want to follow the verse through email alerts, add me to your _Author _alerts rather than to your Story Alert.**

And as always, please review! Even if it's just to shoot a quick "liked it".

Disclaimer: Glee doesn't belong to me.

Santana Lopez  
>One-shot<p>

Santana blamed herself for a long time and if she was being honest with herself, she never really stopped.

It had been her house that Puck got hurt at. She'd been the one that let the guys go wild. If she'd looked up from tanning for five minutes, she would have noticed the guys climbing on the house.

A tan for Puck's sight.

When her parents got to the hospital and Mrs. Puckerman started screaming about irresponsibility and where were they when this happened, she escaped to the bathroom, hid in the stall.

And cried.

Brittany found her. Crawled under the door and into the cramped area. Hugged her. It was awkward. Santana had been bent forward, legs Indian style as she leaned into Brittany's chest. The blonde's legs were extending into the next stall and the tiles left imprints on her legs that lasted for hours.

Brittany pulled her to her feet eventually and kissed her. They ignored the smell of piss around them. She held on, inhaled Brittany's scent of cherry blossoms and bubble gum.

Her and Puck had never been in love. They'd fucked. Fooled around. Tried out shit that was freaky, even for them.

He was her friend.

So when school restarted and people were stupid assholes that thought because Puck couldn't see, they had to scream like he was deaf too? She screamed right back and told them to shut up.

She got sent home and suspended for two days after Quinn and Puck got together.

The fucker had deserved it.

_"You know the only reason they're together now is because he's blind. Can't cheat on her if he can't see the other girls."_

She was pretty sure she'd broken the bitch's nose.

Good.

_"This is Puck we're talking about, you dumbass. Blind or not, if he wanted to cheat on her, he would. He doesn't want to."_

She watched from the wings as Puck and Quinn performed at Sectionals, her hand clasped in Brittany's.

The only reason she and Brittany were together now was because of Puck. She'd held onto the hurt of Brittany's rejection for the rest of the school year. Through Brittany and Artie breaking up. Through Brittany asking for a second chance.

But standing in a bathroom that really should have been cleaner considering they were in a freaking hospital, it came down to who she wanted next to her right then. Who she'd want holding her hand if it was her waking up in a hospital.

It was always Brittany.

And when the doctors said Puck would never see again, it was Brittany that held her hand and said it wasn't her fault.

She'd slap whoever said she had tears in her eyes as Puck and Quinn finished their duet.

She didn't.

The rest of the Glee Club filed out as the applause continued and the lovebirds broke their kiss. Finn took Puck's arm, leading him to his spot as Quinn joined Tina and Mercedes on the top riser.

She watched Puck from the corner of her eye, watching him move like he used to before the accident. They ended the song next to each other, his arm over her shoulder and her arms wrapped around his waist.

They had this in the bag.

The End

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
